


Spring Fever

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rabbits, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: The weather is warmer, the flowers are blooming, the animals are mating... and so are you and Alfonse.





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Alphonse and his s/o succumbing to the behavior of rabbits.**

It must be the season.  It has to be. The warmer weather, the blooming flowers, the baby animals, they’re all to blame, Alfonse thought.  You’ve started wearing your hood less these days, even foregoing your cloak altogether sometimes, subjecting him to torturous views down your tunic when you’re bent over a table and pointing out battle plans or destinations on a map.  Without the winter cold, he could smell you far more easily, and it was intoxicating. He almost wondered if it’s perfume, but then realized that it’s strictly your own scent, which just made things worse for him. 

And the animals, oh, the animals.  When you happened to be alone in a wooded area with Alfonse a moment ago, a couple of rabbits came into your view and began mating right then and there!  Alfonse sputtered and pulled you away from the scene, his face blushing red. 

He was blushing now, too; at least he was earlier when his lips began a clumsy yet fervent assault on yours and his hands were pulling your clothes away.  Through stammered, worried apologies, he groped at your breasts and ground his hips against yours, looking almost on the verge of tears despite his uncontrollable desire for you.  Salvation came in the form of you gently shushing him, saying he didn’t have to worry, and that you wanted the same thing. 

Green stains were marking yours and Alfonse’s clothes as he pounded into you from behind.  You clutched wildflowers and grass hard in your hands, and the ground around your legs was already wet--not from dew, but with drips of your arousal for each other.  

Much to his humiliation, Alfonse had come within the first few thrusts inside you, totally unprepared for the wonderful way you squeezed all around his cock. But he had been wanting,  _ dreaming _ of this moment for so long, and now that he finally had you, he couldn’t let this end here.  For once his rampant lust was in tune with his thoughts so that after he’d finished coming he was still rock hard, thus allowing him to continue to fuck you. 

“I know this is unbecoming of a Prince,” Alfonse gasped, his voice going higher in pitch as he neared another climax, “b-but, I just can’t stop!  Y-you feel too good!” 

You cried out in response and dug your fingers deeper into the ground.  Dirt was getting into your fingernails. Alfonse gasped again and fell forward to grab you in his arms, suddenly becoming very still.  

Sensing something wrong, you turned back to nuzzle at his face.  “Alfonse…?” 

He shook his head and held you tighter.  “I’m so sorry,” he said. “I sh-should have been patient--I should have at least waited until I could get you in a proper bed, not ravage you here on the dirt like an animal!”  

The guilt in his tone was painfully earnest.  Yet even as his spoke his hips were already rutting into yours again as if they had a will of their own, and he gave a helpless moan. 

“Alfonse--”

Your call of his name got him to raise his head and you used that instant to kiss him.  His breathing hitched and he blinked his eyes wide. 

“If you want me you can have me,” you said, pushing your hips back against his.  “In a bed or anywhere else, I don’t care.” Swallowing hard, you made sure you had his gaze before adding, “But to be honest, I kind of like having you take me like an animal.”  

There may have been a flash of something in Alfonse’s eyes, but you had no way of confirming it as he mauled your lips with his and resumed his deep, hard thrusts.  Your combined essences went down your thighs in rivulets, and the slaps of skin and your combined moans were now twice as loud. 

You came first with Alfonse only seconds behind you, and he collapsed on top to embrace you in his arms.  He wasn’t very heavy--if anything, you found the weight of his body comforting. Lost in your afterglow, neither of you noticed the pair of rabbits in the distance that studied you for a moment before hopping away.  

Clearly, this nesting spot was already taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hop on over to **[Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
